Sterek: Begin Again (New Mate)
by FFThisWay13
Summary: First try of Sterek! Please READ and REVIEW! Collection of one-shots that follow each other (kind of a story, but not exactly). Sorry for this basic summary, story's better! Rated M for some slight sensual content! 14 One-shot STEREK!


**First try of Sterek! Enjoy and review please!**

**English is not my native language, even my second, so be patient and respectful! This is a one-shot but in case you want me to keep up with this story, leave a comment! :D**

Derek stood behind Stiles' window. Why a fucking decision like that couldn't be taken more seriously? Because he was a jerk. He know he was. Stiles would make fun of him and he'd have to run home with his tail between his legs. As ironic as it sounded.

He opened it against all his thoughts, and stepped in. Probably it wasn't the greatest idea to made it to his house without even saying it to him, but the surprise would be...quite delightful to him.

"Whoaa...What are you doing here?" of course, he was astonished. Good.

"I came...to see you." he tried to sound threatening, and probably did, listening to Stiles' heartbeat raising. But his powerful Alpha-like voice cracked somehow.

"To...see me?" he had to take a little time to pronunce those words. He heard him, why did he had to repeat it? mumbled to himself Derek.

"Yes, dumbass. To see _you_" he emphatized the last word pointing at him with accusation.

"Okay, Sourwolf. What do you want from me?" Oh my. He thought to himself. He wanted it _all _but Derek was a Stubwolf too and he was too big-head to say it out loud.

Without knowing what his body wanted him to do, he pinned Stiles suddenly against the wall. Wow. That was a shock face. And it was so close to his...Nerves managed to become a furious, probably unexpected, butterflies and worked their way downlow, to his south...Being that close to his soon-to-be-mate was making him chill to the spot.

"The question is...what do you want from me?" as unsudden as the answer to Stiles' question was for Derek, for him, It was quite uncomfortable...but sounded so good in Derek's lips. Wait. Was Stilinski thinking of the big bad Alpha's lips at the moment? He tried to supress the thought but their hips, begging to be together, were difficult to ignore.

"All" he regretted instantly. Expecting to be hit when Derek raised his hand, all he received was a little treacherous and brief squeeze of his palm on his navel.

Did he imagined it? No. He had done it. It had been treacherous, but it had definetely HAPPENED.

"Mmh" Derek's moan against his neck made him shiver. In a terrifying good way.

"Der?" there was that damn moan again on his throat. But it was a lot more deep than before, and that...That sounded so great coming from him.

"Shut up" he said. Despite the terror, Stiles made the first step. Trying to be careful, he caressed Derek's abs and took off his shirt. Sexy. The terrible thing was Stiles wasn't going to stop him, and, as he had clearly seen, Derek wouldn't either. Uh-oh.

Strong hands wrapped around his waist and he was lifted out of the floor. With a sudden reaction, he raised his head and there they were: Derek's lips, collapsed against his, twirling into his in a wet whirlwind-like soft kiss.

"I want you" Stiles wasn't even able to pronunce oh my goodness correctly without being interrupted by those thick lips of his. Their bodies fusioned with the bed with anger, with passionate fury, and Stiles was all gone mad. The next words that came out of his now-partner, were the final surprise, the icing to the cake.

"Be my mate" Did he actually hear that? Derek, the one that had scared him since he arrived to town, the Alpha that tired him to death with unfinishable arguments about his stupidity and immaturity, and the same one who was laying ON him at the moment, kissing him, was asking Stiles Stilinski to be his mate? And it wasn't like he didn't know what being a _wolf mate _meant...Rarely, he wanted to be Derek's anchor, and with that feeling, the answer formed itself.

"Yes." Would he regret it later on? It didn't matter. He focused on naking him as fast as he could, that worked for both of them, who were cheering with happiness, and as the night went on, they knew that they would get used to each other. And Derek, somehow, knew that there was something he was going to protect and love. Someone to begin again.


End file.
